


Meeting Your Rivals

by Danksuna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Today is the first day for new trainers to get their starter Pokemon. Mythra sets out on her journey but her own tardiness and "rivals" stand in her way.
Kudos: 7





	Meeting Your Rivals

It's a warm fall morning, the perfect time for a new Pokemon trainer to start their journey. 

Mythra, a top student of the Saffaron City trainer school, rushes through the streets of Viridian City. It's already past noon, and she still needs to get to Pallet Town. The streets are bustling with trainers ready to start their journeys. Mythra zips around the people despite her over sized backpack. It's getting late but Mythra is determined to start her adventure today. 

Mythra looks around the crowd but there weren't any familiar faces running around.

_Ughhh too many people._

Mythra had read about some students coming from Alola to start their journey but trainers seemed to be from everywhere.

Mythra gritted her teeth and pushed forward through the crowds. 

Large groups of trainers hung out in groups blocking traffic flow, and trainers hugged their parents making it awkward to walk by. Mythra peered over at the many opportunistic stands set up to sell goods and even Pokemon to budding trainers. 

In front of one of the stands stood a familiar silhouette with two distinct purple buns on her head. It was Brighid from the trainer school. She was an exchange student from the far off Galar region.

Mythra edged closer to Brighid. 

_Hey Brighid. What brings you here today?..._

_No. Who says that._

_Brighid! What's up!?_

Mythra rehearses the lines in her head but nothing seems natural.

Mythra lets out a long, "Heyyyyyy". 

Brighid ignores Mythra. 

"Brighid Ay, What are you looking at?". 

Brighid doesn't budge still looking at the stand. Mythra then bumps into Brighid from behind. Brighid turns around with an annoyed look, but it quickly melts away into mild surprise. Brighid takes off her earbuds hidden under her hair.

"Mythra, I didn't see you earlier. Where have you been?". 

"I just got here…" 

"Oh you should hurry. When I went they were already running out of starters".

A rock drops in Mythra's stomach. She looks down at Brighid's waist where three Pokeballs are clipped. 

"Three?! You already caught some?". 

Brighid causally looks down at her Pokeballs. 

"This one I got from the professor, the other one I got from Aegaeon, and the last one I was a gift from Morag".

Mythra holds her chin already anxious of falling behind. 

"It might be four in a moment" Brighid turns around towards the stand. 

There is a large tub full of Magikarp splashing about. Mythra looks too as Brighid picks up one of the helpless fish Pokemon. She stares into its listless eyes. 

"Stunfish" Brighid is lost in thought. 

Mythra is unimpressed with the Magikarp. 

"Well. I'll be off, lets meet up again, maybe battle our Pokemon". 

Mythra points at Brighid but she is still having a momment with the Magikarp.

Mythra runs off to Route One to get to Pallet Town and get her starter Pokemon.

* * *

Route one was hot. Empty fields with simple dirt paths were scattered about. Rattata run in and out of the tall grass as a few Pidgey fly by. It's mellow and Mythra has no trouble running through the route but then Mythra hears a rustling in the tall grass. Mythra stops ready to book it the opposite direction but then something jumps out. 

"Mythra!" Zenobia jumps out of the tall grass in excitement. She is covered in nicks and her hair has twigs in it. 

"Zenobia, what are you doing out here without a Pokemon?". 

"You don't got one either", Zenobia folds her arms. 

"I'm actually getting my starter right now".

Zenobia's eyes widen. 

"What?! Now. I thought we were going to start together?". 

Mythra places a supportive hand on Zenobia's shoulder.

"I still am, but I'm going to start my Pokemon journey today".

"Wait who is going to be your rival, push you to get stronger, fight through the gyms with". 

"Well Brighid just started today too, but once you finish we can…" 

"No! I might have flunked out but I'm more than ready to start today". 

Mythra looks Zenobia in the eyes. 

"Zenobia…"

Zenobia flings Mythra's arm off of her, she runs into the tall grass. 

"Zenobia! Don't. You might hurt yourself" 

Mythra calls out for Zenobia but she had already disappeared. 

"Zenobia!" Mythra calls out one last time. It was getting late and Mythra still needed to get her starter so she ran off still worried for her friend.

* * *

Mythra walks into the Pallet Town Pokemon Lab. Trash is all over the floor among many dirty footprints. The lab is completely devoid of life until a friendly "Hello there" comes from behind a bookshelf. A woman holding a large bag of trash and a mop scoots her way around the corner. It’s Adenine wearing the standard lab coat for Pokemon researchers. 

“Another trainer!” Adenine excitedly says. Adenine drops the trash and mop on the floor. She then hurries off towards the back of the lab, Mythra follows. 

“Professor are their any Pokemon left?” Mythra asks. 

Adenine ignores her as she shuffles papers on a messy desk.

“Professor…. Professor!” Mythra rolls her eyes. 

Adenine murmurs to herself as she dumps out a desk drawer full of old Pokeballs on the floor. 

Mythra sighs, “Professor I’m sorry for being late but I’m looking on getting started today”. 

“A ha! Found one” Adenine turns around holding a dusty Pokeball. She places it into Mythra’s hand where it quickly disintegrates and breaks apart. 

“Oh no! I swore there were some left” Adenine gets on her knees and looks underneath the desk. 

“Professor!” 

“I’m just an assistant researcher, not a professor... yet”.

Mythra walks around the mess of a lab skeptical of this assistant. On a bookshelf is a lone Pokeball Mythra grabs it. 

“What about this one?” 

Adeniene in an instant gets up and takes the Pokeball away from Mythra. 

“Ohhh I’m not sure… this one was a return” 

“Return? Who returns a Pokemon?”

Adenine shrugs, “Sometimes a trainer realizes raising Pokemon isn’t for them. Sometimes they get started and realize they aren't cut out for it after all". 

Mythra heart feels heavy as she thinks about the Pokemon inside. Adenine drops the Pokeball and out pops a Charmander. 

“Cute” Mythra can't help but bite her thumb. She holds out a hand, the Charmander quickly backs up. Mythra continues to approach the Charmander but as Mythra is just about to touch Charmander it bites Mythra's hand. 

A searing pain travels through her arm as Mythra yanks her hand out of the Charmander’s mouth.

"Bitch!"

Mythra firmly grabs her hand as blood drips to the floor. Mythra looks at the Charmander, fear still in its eyes. The Charmander continues to back away from Mythra. 

“Oh no!” Adenine throws the Pokeball at the Charmander containing it again. 

“What are we gonna do with her” Adenine shakes her head. 

“I’ll take her”. 

“What!” 

“She’s just afraid, I think I can get her to come out of her shell”. 

Mythra felt woozy her mind in a haze from the loss of blood. Doubts flood Mythra but her confidence kicks back in. 

_I was top off my class how hard can this be._

Mythra holds out her hand ready to accept the Pokeball. 

“This is tough, A Pokemon like this needs a lot of time and an experienced trainer”.

The two look down at the ball and Adenine hands it over.

* * *

Mythra steps back into Route One with her new Pokemon, and Pokedex in hand. It’s getting late and the sun only lingers just above the horizon. Getting started took way longer than she expected but there was still time to maybe catch a Pokemon or two. A Pidgey on cue lands in front of Mythra, she places her hand on the lone Pokeball strapped to her belt. 

She hesitates and the Pidgey notices her it flies away. 

“Maybe I should concentrate on Charmander”. Mythra says to herself. Mythra looks down at her hand, it is now covered in bandages. Mythra turns around to continue down the path but bumps into someone almost knocking her to the ground. 

“Where are you going?”. 

Mythra regains her footing and looks up at Zenobia standing in front of her. 

“Zenobia what are you…” Mythra looks at Zenobia who is now covered in scrapes and bruises. 

“What happened?!”

Zenobia laughs, “I’m a Pokemon trainer now!”. 

Zenobia crosses her arms and grins confidently at Mythra. 

“That's impossible you didn’t get your licence...”. Before Mythra can finish her sentence Zenobia reveals a backpack with a rustling Pokemon inside. 

Mythra’s jaw drops fearful she slowly backs away from the bag. A claw tears a hole scratching Zenobia forcing her it. 

Eager for a fight Zenobia closely examines Mythra she notices a Pokeball pinned to her belt. 

Zenobia's eyes light up, “Is that your Pokemon?!”. 

The Pokemon rips another hole in the backpack. Mythra shrieks as feathers go flying everywhere. 

“Zenobia what the hell did do?!”. 

“I caught a Pokemon” Zenobia smiles unaware of the imminent danger. 

The backpack explodes revealing a very scruffy and angry Pidgey. It lunges towards Mythra. 

“Mythra look! Were battling, just like we always talked about”. 

Mythra reaches for her Pokeball, she hesitates as she remembers the pain still pulsating through her hand. The Pidgey lunges again and Mythra tosses the Pokeball. Charmander pops out and it quickly cowers away backing up into Mythra; it grabs onto her leg and closes its eyes petrified in fear. 

“Don’t worry you tried your best”. Mythra holds up the Pokeball. Charmander looks up at Mythra, she braces herself to get attacked by the Pidgey. Charmander then suddenly shoots flames wildly at Pidgey. Flames go everywhere scorching the path, singeing Zenobia’s hair, but missing Pidgey.

Charmander cowers again behind Mythra with tears in its eyes. 

“Now it’s my turn!” Zenobia exclaims. 

“Zenobia get out of here, this is actually dangerous". 

Zenobia looks at Mythra with confused and hurt eyes. 

Pidgey then flies straight at Mythra but Charmander shoots another flame hitting Pidgey right on the mark. Pidgey crashes to the ground it’s feathers blackened, the Pidgey faints. 

“Nooooo!” Zenobia runs to the Pidgey and holds it in her arms. 

“You won. I guess I should give you…”

“No!” Mythra sighs. “That was actually really dangerous, what are you thinking?!”.

Mythra recalls Charmander to its Pokeball. “I need to get going. You should go home, you look pretty scuffed up”. Mythra walks down the route. 

“Hey” Zenobia calls out, “I just wanted to battle you… I’m. I'm sorry ”. 

Mythra stops. She quickly looks around to check for other trainers.

“Catch!” Mythra tosses a new Pokeball to Zenobia. 

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." 

Zenobia pretends to zip her lips shut. Mythra groans but smiles back. 

Mythra hurries off extremely self aware that she should not have just done that.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Shield was pretty fun. Hope everyone had a good New Year.


End file.
